


Kiss

by OtherWorldMe



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Simon's so sweet, Some angst, angsty baz, i love these idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherWorldMe/pseuds/OtherWorldMe
Summary: Baz needs some comfort, and Simon is always there for him. The kiss from Natasha Pitch is given.





	Kiss

When Snow showed up on my doorstep for the second time that week, I didn’t know what to think. I thought that he had left to forget about everything, but now I suspect it's because he can’t tell Agatha no. Which is a problem, I think. Also, I didn’t expect him to tell me he wanted this to continue. Not that I know what this is, anyway. 

The fire is low across the room, and I see the weak flicker out of the corner of my eye. Simon is lying front of me—shirtless, sleeping—and I try to memorize the way his curls tumble over his forehead, and the way his moles and freckles are spread over his golden skin like stars, and the way his long, dark lashes brush against his cheek. I am obsessed with him, and he says he has been obsessed with me. He says things can change now. For the better. 

I’m not so sure.

I mean—Snow. He’s not sure he’s even gay. How can one not be sure? Does that mean I don’t count as a man to him? It’s insulting to me, and he doesn’t even want to think about it. About me. About us. About how his idol wants to kill me and my whole family.

The Mage. Snow is completely worships him, (though he would say otherwise). However, if the rumors I’ve heard about Simon’s Normal life are true, I guess he does have a good reason to look up to him. Still. If the Mage tells Snow to take out my family, I’m not sure he’ll have it in him to say no. I’m not sure he even really wants whatever we had, or if it’s just some sort of experiment for him. I just don’t know. 

But I don’t want it to stop.

I must have been thinking violently, because he slowly opens his plain blue eyes and furrows his brow. “Hey,” he says, “I told you to stop thinking.”

I roll my eyes at him. “How can you just not think? It’s impossible.”

“You’re impossible.” He pauses. “Is this about your mother?”

“Maybe,” I say. Better than getting in an argument over the Mage. 

He closes his eyes again and pulls me closer. “She really loved you, you know.”

“I guess.”

“She did.”

“Sure, Snow.” I’m too tired to get into a fight.

“You called me Simon before.”

“Simon.”

I hear him intake a breath, and he kisses me, smiling against my lips. I love it so much.

When he pulls away, I rest my head on his chest. I hear his heart beating slowly, strongly.

I feel his lips against my forehead.

“That was from your mother.”

I love him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! Just a little thing that was floating around in my head.


End file.
